


Wild Thing

by downycottonsoftxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, F/M, Jongdae - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Suho - Freeform, Xiumin - Freeform, Yixing, downycottonxiu, jongin - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downycottonsoftxiu/pseuds/downycottonsoftxiu
Summary: Love comes around unexpectedly





	1. Chapter 1: Meeting the One

Minseok looked into the mirror while he adjusted his tie. It laid just right like a cherry on top of an ice cream sundae. He checked his hair (which was perfect) once more before leaving the bathroom. This could be the night that he’d find her. Finally he’d find his mate at this party. This was the traditional party that his pack held to help members of packs near by to find their mates easier than searching the near by towns for them. It was also a way to keep the wolf bloodline strong than mix with human blood.

Minseok’s alpha, Junmyeon took pride in this party for this is how he met his mate long ago. This also was where a few of the other members of you pack did as well. Though they don’t attend often anymore unless they want to show off their mate. Reality was your pack was slowly splitting on into their own, leaving only a few of you left besides the new pups the alphas recently had a few months back.

This time was Minseok’s time to find a mate finally. As soon as he walked into the party hall, he knew spotted her. A girl from another pack not to far off your territory. She’s ran into him before in wolf form, but now it was finally time to meet in human form. Minseok walked over to her, stealing her away from others to dance and chat with her on the less crowded dance floor. After a few songs she had to use the restroom which gave Minseok the perfect time to boast to his other pack mates. Minseok quickly found Beakhyun first by the bar getting himself another drink. He made his way for to the bar hitting Beakhyun on the shoulder to get his attention.

"I found her.”

Beakhyun turned around to face Minseok. Minseok could tell he had a few drinks besides the new one place in front of him.

“Mr. Picky actually found a mate?! Psh when pigs fly...”

Minseok was getting annoyed with him pack mate now.

“I found her! Come on I’ll even show you her. She is gorgeous.”

Minseok took hold of Beakhyun’s arm, pulling him towards the restroom area hoping she is still around that area. Minseok looked all around, but couldn’t find his potential mate.

“Woah... Is this what it feels like?”

“Like what feels like Beakhyun? I’m trying to find her, and you could help you know!”

Beakhyun was in a trance which pissed Minseok off. Really what’s a guy to do to get some real help around here? Moments later Minseok saw her and lucky enough she was walking this way. Though when she reached the men she went straight for Beakhyun.

“Is this real? Do you feel it too? Did we imprint?”

She was is the same shock as Beakhyun was. Minseok knwe the moment she touch reached for Beakhyun’s hand it was over. Anything they felt while dancing was erased from her mind. For Minseok though, His body was only filled with rage. He stomped away towards where they had the buffet set up for everyone which was where he found Sehun who seemed to be getting a snack.

“Just fucking great..”

Sehun raised his eyebrow in confusion. Minseok was so angry with his fist bawled up, he went on ranting to Sehun just needing to release this anger.

“I find my mate and fucking Beakhyun has to imprint on her!!”

“If you weren’t so picky maybe you’d find someone or even imprint, but here we are.”

That was the last straw. Minseok didn’t need Sehun to make him feel worse than he did. Minseok left out a low growl before shifting into his wolf self. He was about to pick a fight with Beakhyun before your alpha stepped into your way.

“Minseok stop it. Go cool off and come back. Now!”

Minseok had to obey orders, leaving the party. By leaving the party, he ran away as far as he could away from her and Beakhyun’s new found happiness. Why his girl? Couldn’t it have been someone else? Minseok kept running not know where he was going but he couldn’t handle the pain and betrayal he felt. Though the law states imprints rule all.

————————————————

Minseok finally turned back into his human form after it seemed like forever. The party was days in the past by now, and it didn’t hurt much thinking about the party since he was more focused on how odd it was to walking on two legs again. Minseok’s hunger didn’t help much either so he went into town. The first food shop he found was a small cafe on the east side of town. Minseok looked inside of the store’s window to see what they sold, but stopped dead in his tracks.

His eyes stopped upon a woman in the cafe who was taking a bite of a pastry. Nothing seemed to matter besides going to her side. It was like the universe was pulling Minseok towards her. She was the most angelic woman he’d lay eyes on. From her red hair that fell to her shoulders, her ocean blue eyes, or her perfect pink lips, she was the most beautiful creature he’d seen. When she looked up from her pastry into his eyes, Minseok was finished. He almost ran inside the building to take the open seat across from her. He walked into the shop, and headed over to her taking the seat. There was silence between the two until she spoke.

“Um hi there”

Her voice as she spoke was the sweetest melody, sweeter than any music he’s heard before.

“Hello Miss, my name is Minseok”

She took a sip of her coffee, but then smiled. Oh god when did the sun become that smile of hers?

“Nice to meet you Minseok. I’m Sara”


	2. Chapter 2: First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerves can make or break a moment

Today was your day off and you thought it was a good day to treat yourself. You decided to go shopping for a new outfit, but first a coffee and pastry. When you walk into the cafe the smell of coffee and sweets perked you wake. You ordered a cup of your favorite white mocha coffee and a flakey pastry filled with red bean paste. You walked over to your favorite chair with your order and got comfy.

You took your knife to cut a smaller bite of your pasty, and popped said bite into your mouth. Of course it was delicious and melted right in your mouth. It was just sweet enough and it’s warm flakiness was like a hug from the inside your body. You were about to take a sip of your coffee when you felt weird. You felt eyes on you and something in your gut told you to go outside. It was like a pulling sensation that wanted to pull you out the door. You looked up and found the eyes you felt on you. They belonged to a handsome man outside looking into the cafe. What was up with him? Soon enough you saw that man walk into the cafe and sit across from you He just sat and looked at you. You felt so awkward and torn inside. One hand you were scared and nervous that a stranger just sat down by you out of the blue and the other was calm. You tried to make it less awkward by at least speaking to him.

“Um hi there.”

“Hello, my name is Minseok”

Minseok? That name wasn’t familiar to you which was odd since living in a smaller town you know many people by name. You took a sip of your coffee, and boy was is delicious! You smile as it’s warmth filled you and put you at some ease. Maybe he could be new in town or something?

“Nice to meet you Minseok. I’m Sara”

The man named Minseok tilted his head.

“Sara? Princess?”

You nodded. Well he seemed pretty smart knowing the Hebrew translation of your name off hand. Though who is he?

“Do you work around here Minseok?”

Before he could answer you, a worker from the store came over asking if Minseok would like anything. It was slow today so it was common for workers go to tables and ask customers if they needed anything than stay behind the counter. He ordered a sandwich, a piece of cake and a large coffee. As soon as the worker left Minseok answered.

“I work on the reservation. I’m a teacher there.”

You almost spit out the coffee you drank. The reservation? Was there one around here? You thought about it and there was one nearby. Well if you consider 300 miles away nearby.

“So then are you visiting here?”

Minseok’s order was delivered in front of him. He looked like he was drooling as the worker placed each dish in front of him. He took a quick bite from his sandwich before answering.

“I guess I am for now.... Do you work close by?”

“Well more in town, but yes. I work at the tv news station as a newscaster.”

  
You answered Minseok as soon as he took a big bite. He couldn’t answer so he nodded as his eyes were wide. Once he swallowed he let out a cough.

“So you’re on tv every night?”

You chewed fully another bite of your pastry before answering, trying to avoid what just happened to Minseok.

“Well not exactly everyday, but yes usually the evening or late news broadcasts.”

“So I’ll see you tonight then?”

You shook you me head.

“Ah today’s is my day off”

Minseok smirked at you bringing his coffee cup to his lips. The sparkle in his eye told you he was up to no good.

“So I’ll see you tonight... for dinner”

You almost spit out your coffee again. Did he like attacking while you were drinking the warm liquid? Wait did he just ask you out? You just met him and yet you are considering it. What is it with him that’s drawing you into him? That smile so charming or was it his eyes.

“I .... why not?”

“Meet me here at 6 o’clock. I’ll see you then Sara~”

That’s when Minseok left his seat to go to the counter to pay. He got another sandwich and muffin to go in a little brown bag. Before he left he looked back at you winking which made your heart flip. Once his presence was gone it sunk it. All the nerves hit you like a semi truck. What in God’s name happened?! You tried breathing calmly so that no one else in the cafe got alarmed, but seriously what happened? What was that feeling to be around Minseok who was a stranger about? Now you are going on a date with this guy, we’re you nuts?! He could be some maniac! This thought made you sick so you asked for a box for you pastry and went home.

————————————————

You got out of the shower around quarter after five which you gave you just enough time to get ready. You accept maybe the date was a good idea since you haven’t been on one in a while and you texted your best friend if you don’t text that you got home safe call the cops. A little piece of mind for you but a total joke for her. She laughed hearing about the story of meeting this mystery man Minseok.

“You don’t believe some guy could have seen you, thought you were pretty and actually had balls to ask you out?”

You don’t see the teasing from this to end soon. She was more of a risk taker out of the two of you. Always saying love comes to you whether you are ready or not. She always told you to live a little or at least more often too. You shake your head as you put on your outfit. It was only the beginning of fall so you still wore something light with a light suede jacket. Lastly was your necklace, just something simple to add some shine to your outfit. Then you felt complete. It was cutting close to six so you rushed to get back to the cafe.

————————————————

Minseok got to the cafe early since he had nothing better to do in the town. Your scent still lingered around the cafe which intoxicated him. Many cars and people have gone past before your scent grew stronger. Soon you were turning around the corner of the street towards him. Minseok’s eyes lit up as he checked you out.

“Hey! You look great”

Minseok spoke cheeky with you before winking. What a cheap attack to make you blush. Your hand couldn’t cover the blush so you gave up.

“Thank you Minseok”

“I saw a restaurant a few blocks down. You can eat on their roof, and we can watch the sunset there!”

“I’ve never been there before actually. That sounds perfect!”

Minseok took your hand in his as he lead you to the restaurant. It felt almost like you have been dating for years than your first date. It felt so natural holding his hand, your nerves and all doubts of him left at the cafe. You were lucky there was a table since other couples had the same idea as Minseok. The atmosphere was perfect and hugely romantic. The fresh air, the sun setting and the candle light all overloaded your system. Then Minseok insisted on you both indulging in a lovely steak dinner pair perfectly with some red whine. You’ve been on dates before, but this, being treated as a queen, was never experienced.

“What do you like to do when you aren’t being a super star on tv?”

You shook you head as you chew a bite of your steak. A super star? Yea right like telling people the gas prices have gone up is glamorous.

“I like hiking and star gazing. What does teacher Minseok like to do when he isn’t keeping children as prisoners?”

That got him to laugh which was too infectious to stop yourself from laughing too.

“I like running.”

You cocked your head to the left.

“Running?”

“Running after you of course. Can you stop? I could use a rest!”

You so wanted to hit him though you probably shouldn’t unless you wanted this whatever it was to end. He can make you smile, laugh, and not have a care in the world. You agreed to slow down, but stopping you still had to consider it. Minseok gave you his real answer which did include running so he didn’t lie. He liked being around nature as well, and one thing you didn’t see coming was how big of a music lover he was.

“So honestly how many concerts have you been to?”

He shrugged before thinking of an answer.

“Maybe 20? 30? That sounds about right... “

“Clearly not around the reservation much. You travel to the bigger city often then?”

He nodded saying how he had to do some schooling for his teacher’s license every so often and while he’s in town he looks up bands that play. You shared a little more small talk before leaving the restaurant. It was getting late and the sun’s light was long forgotten about. Minseok walked you back to your townhouse apartment making sure you arrived safely. He walked you to the sidewalk that lead to your door, watching you get closer to it. Before you put the key in, you turned to him and yelled.

“Can I see you again?”

Minseok smile and nodded. He walked to where you were so that you could exchange each other’s phone number quietly since it was late unlike you yelling to him before.

“I can’t wait to hear from you. Good night Sara.”


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer's Market meeting

Today was such a beautiful day with the sun shining and only a few cotton like clouds in the sky. Even if it was warm you still wore your scarf while walking around town with Minseok. Your adventures today started at the local farmer’s market that normally is set up in the park at the center of the town. After a week of dating, you wanted to cook a dinner for the both of you, and fresh from the farm ingredients are so much better. Minseok fully agreed, excited to finally taste your home cooking.

“Roasted Chicken sounds good Minseok?”

He nodded as you both entered the market. The first few booths were information for future farmers markets and a few sponsored vendors. There were leaflets and little posters all along their table with the traditional free pens.

“Alright so we will need some red potatoes, onions, garlic and hopefully someone has some fresh rosemary...”

You were listing off ingredients you need while Minseok tried to take note of each in his mind. You both were by a vendor selling fresh made honey when a scent caught Minseok's attention and he stopped in his tracks. The vendor was handing you a sample when he spoke up. 

“Uh Sara you want to go ahead and I’ll catch up?”

You shrugged taking the sample before continued further inside the market. You still had to pick up the chicken and get it in the oven so you didn’t mind the potential time saved. Besides you didn’t leave him use the restroom before meeting since you wanted to get to the market right when it opened. Poor guy probably needed to go. You continued along finding a booth selling various garden fresh vegetables. Minseok watched you for a bit before turning around. He saw his brother Jongdae walking towards him. His face was in disbelief as he came closer to Minseok.

“You know how long we’ve been looking for you?”

“It wasn’t like I was hiding... why are you here?”

Jongdae was taken back for a moment by Minseok's words.

“We’re brothers and pack members! Why wouldn’t I come find you? I’m here to bring you home again.”

Minseok mirrored the hurt in Jongdae’s eyes. He didn’t realize he was being so harsh to his brother. Though his reason came from behind him.

“Minseok I think we may have to get some rosemary at the store when we pick up the chicken, but I got some snacks for us to eat! You liked caramel corn right?”

You finally stood besides your man though he didn’t look at you right away. You looked and noticed that another man was standing in front of him. His eyes widened and his nose flared as he looked at you.

“Oh... excuse me. I didn’t mean to butt into the conversation. I am Sara by the way. Minseok never mentioned having a friend on vacation with him.”

“I didn’t love. My brother just came down to visit himself.”

Minseok places his arm around you protectively. Though his protection was soon gone due to you walking towards his brother extending a hand. Minseok mentally hits himself, you weren't suppose to be friendly right now especially with him.

“Oh!! Would you like to join us for dinner? I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“Jongdae.”

He shook your hand out of courtesy though he didn’t know what to think. You were a ball of energy while the men were both tense statues and on edge to top it off.

“It’s nice to meet you Jongdae! You should really join us for dinner. I’d love to get to know Seokie’s brother.”

“Love, I need to talk to Jongdae alone for a moment. If you got everything then would you want to head to the car?”

Minseok moves over to kiss your cheek, sending you on your way to the car. You developed a soft blush, embarrassed that he kissed you in front of his brother that you only just met. He watched you as you walked away noticing you turn around to look back.

“You’re getting soft on me Minseok!”

He chuckled almost forgetting Jongdae was there. He felt more at ease once you were in the car. Minseok then turned to Jongdae who was about to burst.

“YOU ARE DATING A HUMAN?!”

“Hush! You want people to hear you? And what is wrong with her?”

Jongdae was baffled at his brother. What was this coming from his mouth? Did he forget who he was?

“For one she is human and you are a wolf. Did you forget already? You know humans and wolves don't mix!! Did she mind wash you or something?”

“No. She would never. She is an angel, my angel.”

“I’m taking you home now.”

Minseok crosses his arms looking quite pissed off. There was no way he'd let Jongdae take him away from you so Minseok cut to the chase.

“I imprinted on her”

“Oh...”

Jongdae got quiet now, almost apologetic looking. Minseok looked back at the car to see you checking your phone.

“You should meet her before you go back and tell the others. Come to dinner.”

Jongdae stayed silent while nodding. Minseok then wrapped an arm around Jongdae, leading him to the car. He sat in that back and helped a lot when it came time to bring the groceries in since you didn’t just buy only rosemary and the chicken at the store.

After the extra purchases were put away in cupboards or the refrigerator, Minseok and Jongdae left to the living room giving you plenty of space to put together the meal. They talked softly as you got the chicken ready to roast in the oven. You found some peace watching them as you finished chopping the vegetables. The mood switched from tension to light and happy. They even shared a few laughs before you washed your hands and made way towards the pair.

“You weren’t telling him my dark secrets now were you Minseok?”

Minseok shook his head no before moving over on the loveseat to make a better spot for you to sit. You sat down next to him and immediately his hand rested on your thigh. You looked at him for a moment then back to Jongdae.

“So do you have any good embarrassing stories of Minseok?”

“Boy do I!”

Jongdae light up laughing trying to pick the funniest story he remembered of Minseok.

“Don’t you dare Dae”

You crossed your arms and pouted at Minseok.

“Why Minseok?! Isn’t that what brothers are for? Telling embarrassing stories to their brother’s girlfriends?”

“Sorry Sara... I’m too afraid of him to say, but maybe you could get it out of Sehun.”

“Sehun? You have more brothers?”

Minseok made a noise almost like a laugh. What was wrong with Sehun?

“You could say I have eight brothers. Sehun couldn’t win against me in a fight and you know it Dae.”

“You should prove that when you come back home then.”

That brought some tension back. You could feel Minseok get uncomfortable by that statement. You didn’t like the idea either, but his vacation has to end sometime. You got up from your seat to walk towards the hallway closet. You got a box that held one of your favorite game. Well favorite since you win against Minseok every time.

“How about we play some Jenga while we wait?”

Both men wanted to play the game so that was a score one for you. Loser had to tell a secret or embarrassing story. The boys were cocky playing making you the easy winner most of the time. You found out that Minseok drools when he sleeps, and ate some weird berries once which gave him a high. Then poor Jongdae ran through poison ivy then had to live in oatmeal baths and pounds of anti-itch cream slathered all over his body. You were so close to loosing for the first time when the timer on the oven went off saving you. You ran over to the oven after a huge sigh of relief. You took out the chicken which was done. The smell alone made your mouth water. You gently place the pan on the oven near the few sides you prepared. You grabbed some plates from the cupboard to set the table before calling the boys over.

“Foods done! Come on over and dig in!”

You didn’t have to tell them twice. The came over filling their plates as much as the could before taking a seat at the dinner table. You took out a beer for each of them from the fridge and brought it over to them. Jongdae smiled his thanks before chowing down. Moans of delight echoed in your townhouse apartment.

“Don’t be shy now I made plenty! If you have half the appetite as Minseok then I know you’d enjoy a second helping too.”

You made up a small plate for yourself then took a spot next to Minseok. You had to laugh looking at their plates. They were definitely brothers, and both were ready for another plate full of food. You began eating your food, starting with some bites of vegetables. Jongdae was the first of the men to get more food. On his way back to the table, he watched Minseok gave you a kiss on the cheek. Silly Minseok caught you as you were chewing which resulted in you playfully shoving him.

“I’m glad you found my brother”

Jongdae spoke as he sat down again. You noticed he was looking you, and your eyes locked for a moment.

“You’re really good for him you know... I’m sorry for before.”

You shrugged not knowing really why he was apologizing. You finished your chewing your mouth full of chicken before speaking.

“You are silly Jongdae. You talk as if we’re getting married or something... We’ve really only been dating for a little while.”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow looking at Minseok then back at his plate. He then began eating his second helping of food happily. You looked at Minseok noticing he was looking at you questioning. You blushed shaking your head.

“I... um not that it hasn’t been nice. I love spending time with you, Minseok... it feels like I’ve known you forever.... I just um.... We are still getting to know each other and”

You covered your face as you got more frustrated. You felt a hand pat your head. The owner was Minseok of course trying to ease your mind. He got up as well and brought back more food.

“You’ll have to chase me with a gun to leave you Sara. You’re the most beautiful woman and officially now the best cook in the world.”

You rolled your eyes at him. Could he be any more cheesy? Minseok announced that he took the last of the chicken. You were lucky, with Minseok you never had pesky leftovers to try to eat. Though you question how he could eat so much and not seem to gain any weight. If he had it was not noticeable. Jongdae finished his second plate just as you finished your first. He rolled his head back clearly overfilled but completely satisfied. You took his plate and yours to the dishwasher and placed it inside. Jongdae got up too while speaking quite loudly. 

“I’m sorry to eat and run, but I should start getting home. Mae doesn’t like it if I’m traveling alone at night.”

“How are Mae and the kids?”

“They are doing well. I’ll tell them uncle Minseok says hi.”

Minseok nodded as he got up himself and followed his family member to the door. They said a few more things by the door, but you couldn’t hear.

“Safe travels Jongdae! Don’t forget to come visit again!”

Jongdae smiles and waved goodbye to you. You then took the chance to nab Minseok’s plate and the other dishes and place them in the dishwasher as well while Minseok was occupied. You feel satisfied getting this chore done now rather than tomorrow. By then you'd procrastinate and let them sit soaking in the sink.

You hear the door shut so you left the kitchen to the living room. Minseok was making his way to your couch taking a seat. You both were alone now than Jongdae made his way home. Minseok waved you over and patted his lap. You smiled and moved over to him then cuddled up to him. Minseok wrapped his arms around you tightly.

“You know you really are the most beautiful woman in the world”

“Minseok, you are just saying that.”

“I’d never dream of it. You’re the only one I see.”

Minseok kissed your cheek before burring his face into your neck.

“Do you have to go too?”

Minseok moves to look at your face. Your sad expression became mirrored in his face. This wasn’t a question Minseok wanted to talk about especially not now.

“Oh wow I’m so tired after eat that delicious meal babe!”

Minseok pulled you down to a laying position on the couch. He moved away some stray hair that blocked your face.

“I’ll have to...”

Minseok sighed pulling you as close as he could. He didn’t want to let you go nor did you want him to go. His warmth along with the food made it easy to fall asleep.

“But I’ll come back.”


	4. Chapter 4: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok goes home but realizes quickly where his real home is.

Minseok finally made his way back to the home he shared with his brothers. He procrastinated leaving you to the last possible moment, traveling all the way back to the house in the dark, alone. The house was quiet yet, but it was quite early for anyone to be awake at this hour. When he walked through the door, it felt different than the last time he did. Minseok quietly took off his shoes before entering the dark living room. He made sure he was quiet as he moved about, but there was plenty of noise to cover the sound of him walking around. He found the source when saw Jongdae sprawled over the couch, passed out and snoring hard. Minseok was surprised he came here instead of his home where his mate was waiting for him to return. 

Minseok headed towards the kitchen once his stomach started growling. He went to fridge first, hoping to find something quick to eat since nothing has been prepared yet. There wasn’t anything that caught his eye at first, but decided eggs couldn’t hurt after looking about the fridge. Minseok also grabbed some ham to fry with the eggs since a few fried eyes weren't going to do the job of filling his empty stomach. He wasn’t cooking long before a member of the pack walked into the kitchen curious what was making such a delicious smell. The alpha rubbed his eyes before taking it in that Minseok was the one cooking what looked like scrambled eggs and ham.

“I hear congratulations are in order.”

Minseok turned around finally noticing Suho had entered the kitchen, his scent masked by the food’s aroma. Suho made his way over to the stove before wrapping an arm happily around Minseok.

“Jongdae told us about her, that she’s one hell of a cook... I know why you stayed, but next time let us know you are safe.”

Minseok nodded not knowing what to say to his leader. Did Jongdae spill she was human too? Was he going to do something about it? Though it was against the law if he did. Yet Minseok was still afraid of what he’d say or do.

“God who’s making breakfast? It smells so good!”

Chanyeol was next to come into the kitchen, and before long the whole house was awake. Suho took over cooking for the others so that Minseok could finally eat his breakfast he had cooked. Well try to eat in between all of the pack's questions. The most frequently asked was your appearance and how did it feel being apart. Of course Minseok ignored the latter question. Why would he want to describe the worst imaginable slow painful death. Minseok’s alarm went off on his phone. It was finally time! He hit it off and bolted to the living room, hitting the television on.

“If you want to see her then you better get in here!”

Minseok relaxed once you appeared on the screen. You were doing a report on the upcoming standardized testing for the schools in the area, and how to prepare for them. The group was in awe of you, complimenting on your appearance and a few going on how Minseok hit the jackpot. Minseok was beaming with pride that they liked you, but shifted to almost crying seeing your smile at the end of your report. His throat was dry and aching as it switched to the main newscasters. It felt like the wind was knocked out of him all over again. He had to wait until the next broadcast to see a glimpse of you again.

“So when can we meet her in person? I’m getting sick of Jongdae bragging about meeting your HUMAN girlfriend.”

“Hey you weren’t suppose to say that! It was a secret!”

Jongdae and Sehun began bickering before Minseok could speak a word.

“Does she know?”

The room was silent until Suho chimed in. Minseok looked at his feet as the news continued on in the background. He shook his head no in reply, slightly embarrassed with himself. He couldn’t manage the words to explain himself, let alone admit he didn’t tell you that he was part wolf. Kyungsoo, who was sitting next to Minseok on the couch, placed a hand on Minseok's shoulder.

“You’ll have to tell her... and the sooner you do the better.”

Kyungsoo was completely right, and Mineseok knew it. The sooner you knew, the better it would be. Though how do you tell someone that you are part wolf? Better yet how do you tell her that you can turn into an oversized wolf?

“You’ll find the words, trust me.”

Minseok mentally thanked Kyungsoo. He was the most level headed of them all in the pack, and wickedly smart too. He knew just what to say for times like these. This couldn’t be told over a text or phone call to you either. He couldn't take the easy way out in this matter. Minseok thought maybe when he saw you this weekend he would bring it up. The only thing is, how’d he get through this week without you?

———-

Finally the weekend came, and Minseok rushed back as fast as he could to town after work. He was so excited he was finally seeing you again. Finally he could see your face without a television screen. He could take in your scent again, and even touch you. He could have a conversation with you again that wasn't one sided. As he liked to think of your news casts where you telling him about your day or something interesting happening. He made it back to your apartment just before dinner time. You had just finished adding the sauce to the chicken and pasta, mixing them to create the perfect Chicken Alfredo dish when Minseok walked through the door.

“I hope you’re hungry!”

You heard his chuckle echo into the kitchen. What a good familiar sound you thought. You really had missed him while he was away this week too. His voice, his quirks and actions. The apartment seemed bare without him, and the nights were defiantly colder. Also whenever you made food, you made too much. Sometimes you made enough food for five people without realizing it. You were glad when Minseok walked over to you quickly to give you the biggest hug he could from behind. 

“Starving! Did you miss me?”

“Check the fridge and find out”

Minseok was a little confused though he let you go to check the fridge. This let you spoon portions of the Chicken Alfredo on each plate so that you could eat together right after. Minseok smiles when he opened the fridge. All you extra leftovers that you made were taking up most of the fridge. All of the containers listing what was inside and the date you made them. You took each of your plates over to the table while speaking to him.

“I may have a problem...”

“I can help with that, I missed your cooking. My brothers can't cook like you can.”

Minseok then moved away from the fridge to the table where you were sitting. He sat on the chair across from you before tasting the steaming Alfredo. Bliss spread across his face with the first bite. You sat and watched him eat while your plate cooled off a little bit. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him anyways. A single tear rolled down your cheek, you felt complete again.

“Sara? What’s wrong?”

“I just didn’t realized how bad I missed you...”

You wiped dry the tear’s path before eating the cooled pasta on your plate. It was now Minseok's turn to watch you as you ate your meal. He leapt to his feet to get to your side of the table only to pick you up from your chair. He carried you bridal style as he walked from the dinning area towards your bedroom.

“Hey! Minseok what are you doing?”

“Showing you how much I missed you.”

Minseok soon found that your door was ajar when he reached it. He easily pushed it open with his foot, walking inside the room. He walked you over to the bed where he found your surprise waiting for him. The bright pink bag stood out against the dark sheets.

“Oh what’s this?”

“I got a little surprise for you~”

You smirked at him, excited to see his shocked face once he saw you in the lingerie you picked up.

“Can I go put it on?”

Minseok places you back onto your feet so that you could grab the bag and head to the bathroom to change. When you got to the bathroom door you turned around to see him laying comfortably on the bed. His eyes were on you, following you on your way to the bathroom. His eyes widened, curious to why you had stopped suddenly.

“Just a minute okay?”

You rushed into the bathroom, not wanting to waste anymore more time hearing the answer. Finally you were taking the next step in your relationship! You were so excited you almost just ripped your clothes off and just walked out to him. Instead you took the time and slipped on the black lace one piece you had bought. It complimented your curves nicely especially your booty with its cheeky design. You looked in the mirror one more time to check that everything was perfect before going back to Minseok. That’s when the nerves kicked in, seeing his form on the bed again.

“Minseok~”

He didn’t move at all when you called his name. Was he playing hard to get now because you changed? How silly is he going to act? You investigated the situation now, moving to the other side of the bed to see his face. Your heart stopped seeing an already asleep Minseok snoozing away. You sighed, crawling into bed next to him. You frowned in disappointment. You were ready. You've been together for a while now, but it was shot dow. The nerves fled your body as you got comfortable to fall asleep. If you thought about it, he worked today then drove all the way here. That’s understandable why he was so tired... right? Though you still wanted to pout about not moving forward. Minseok’s subconscious must knew how upset you felt as his arms wrapped around you bring you deeper into his warmth. At least some good cuddles makes up for it.

————

You woke up at your normal waking hour on the weekend of ten o'clock. It was a surprise to see that you were up before Minseok for once. You felt sweaty so you decided to wash up. A shower's noise could disturb his sleeping though so you filled the tub with warm water and bubbles. After you had the tub prepared, you thought you heard some noises from the bedroom. You peek out the door to see Minseok did not move at all in bed so you shrugged it off and entered the water. The warm water welcomed you, soothing the aches of the week. It seems you mainly have taken showers lately due to their time efficiency, but maybe you should take more time for yourself to relax with a warm soak. You had your eyes closed when you heard the noise again, only this time it was louder. You turned your head towards your bedroom again, maybe Minseok woke up?

“Minseok? Are you awake?”

Nothing answered your questions. Were you just paranoid? The thought was met with the noise again, but this time it actually sounded like something. It sounded almost like a whimper. That was it, you weren't going nuts. Something was making the noise and you were going to find out what it was. You rinsed off any soap or bubbles then got out of the tub, and wrapping yourself in a towel. You walked to Minseok to check on him first since he was the closest to you. Thinking about it, it really was odd he was still asleep being so close to noon. Usually you'd both be up cuddling on the couch watching a drama or out getting  ingredients for dinner that night. Once you got over to him, you took a seat on the bed by him. It seemed warmer than it was when you left, or was it just because you were closer to Minseok right now. You rubbed him shoulder in hopes to wake him gently. You'd hate to wake him up if hers not feeling well which you suspected when his shoulder felt hot. Did he come down with a fever? Then he produced that whimpering you’ve been hearing all along. So was he in pain? Is he really sick? Now your heart was beating like crazy thanks to the extra adrenaline and you began almost shaking the man to get him to wake.

“Minseok!! Are you okay?! What’s wrong?”

You heard a deep growl that halted any more movement from you. The sound was almost predatory, almost of what an animal would make if you got to close to its home. 

“M-Min-“

Minseok moved away from you in a swift motion. His whimpers turning to groans while getting up on the other side of the bed from you. He began slowly but gained speed as he walked out of your room. He did not looking back at you on the bed. Not once. You decided you had to follow him, worried what was going on with him, and why was he leaving. You caught up to him right before he walked out the door. He turned to you, face full of pain and anger, and then he was gone. Leaving you there worried and alone. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty is the best policy

How did this happen? You are sitting on the cold hard floor, leaning against your bedroom’s door. You’re eyes are red from the strain of crying. You throat was raw from the yelling. Tears were threatening to fall again as you sat there miserable in the silence. Minseok mirror you on the other side of the door. His hands balled into fists resting on his thighs.

  
“Please Sara....”

He begged you again. He hoped this time that you’d open the door, yet nothing has changed. Neither of you have moved from your spots for hours. The threats of hunger never came, the misery feeding the both of you.

“Please! I’ll tell you everything!!”

You looked over your shoulder, almost to look at Minseok though the door that hid him. Would he really? He’d tell you why he freaked out and left. Why he didn’t call or message you back after all of your messages you left to make sure he was okay.

“Will you?”

You reply weakly. You weren’t sure why you’re even giving him a second chance. You promised yourself you’d never take crap from another man yet you felt something shatter inside you when you think of leaving him forever. Your pain reached a final ten out of ten with thoughts of such ideas.

“Oh god Sara! Yes I will! Please open this door. Please!”

It took you a moment to get off the floor, but you were soon facing the door as you finally made up your mind. You took hold of the door handle, opening it to see Minseok. Sadness was definitely not a good look on him. The color was drain from his face, and the shine that was in his eyes gone. It hurt to see him like this yet the closer you moved towards the man, a little piece of normalcy came back.

“I’m so sorry babe...”

Minseok’s arms wrapped around you as soon as you got close enough to him. He held you tight, not wanting to let you go. His heart almost punched you in the face at how hard it was beating. He had almost lost you for good, and it was all his fault.

“So are you going to explain yourself?”

“I...”

Minseok backed away from you. He took a moment before continuing his thought.

“I need to take you somewhere first... maybe grab a jacket since it is cold outside.”

You nodded before turning around, walking back into your room. You moved over towards your closet, grabbing the first sweater you can find. You took it off the hanger before closing the closet door. Minseok came over to you, helping you with the sleeves as you put the sweater on. You smiled at him thanking him for being a gentleman even on rocky ground with you.

“I... you may not want to know the reason.”

“Minseok. I want to know everything.”

Minseok rubbed your back softly before leading out of the apartment. You got inside your car and followed Minseok’s directions outside of the city. It took about ten minutes before he told you to park near an entrance to a nature trail. He was right, it was cool once you got out of the car. Minseok took you along the path a ways before he diverted off of the path. The ground was uneven here, between swampy soft soil or the hidden tree root. You took your time following, not wanting to trip before you got answers. You really didn't understand why you couldn't follow the original trail, but he was going to explain everything and he must have a reason for this too. It seemed like ages, but you reached a small clearing.

“Stay here Sara...”

You stopped in your tracks, and watch as he moved a few yard away from you. He sighed before he began undressing himself. Minseok toss his shirt and pants to the side, left only in his underwear. You were nervous. What was undressing going to explain?

“Please don’t run away”

Minseok closed his eyes before he knelt onto the ground. You wondered honestly what was he doing. Making a fool out of you? Then you heard the same growl from the other night. It made your blood run cold. Minseok’s body was changing shape. The sound of cracking bones making you jump. His arms and legs were growing in length while his torso grew thicker. He let out another growl before tearing at his skin. The sight was like one from a nightmare. You closed your eyes not bearing to watch anymore yet the image was burned in your mind. You covered your ears, not wanting to even hear what was going on. It was a bit before everything seemed to have gone quiet. You moved your hands away from your ears to confirm that it was over, so you peaked your eyes open as well only to see a creature before you. Was it Really Minseok? His flesh was replaced by thick golden fur, but his eyes were the same. He looked like an overgrown wolf. By overgrown as in a wolf the size of a black bear or even bigger. It stalked slowly towards you, watching closely to your movements. As scary as it was, you felt safe when the creature laid down before your feet. Its ears were down as it whimpered before you, clearly showing submission.

“Minseok?”

The creature’s ears perked up as you called it’s name. So what happened wasn’t a nightmare, it was real. This was Minseok's secret.

“You’re a wolf?”

It’s eyes watched you closely for your reaction. Minseok waited to see if you were about to run away or scream yet nothing came from you. You were just quiet which surprised him and yourself. This is Minseok! He wouldn’t hurt you, you trusted him and above all he loved you. Minseok nudged your leg with his snout, needing a reaction or something from you.

“Im not afraid...”

Your stomach turned as you spoke. You were afraid. You were nervous. Though it wasn’t because of him or what he is. You were afraid of the pain this may be causing him. You were afraid of what this means for the future. What did this all mean? Minseok let out a howl which caused you to jump. It sure brought you out of your thoughts. His tail was wagging like crazy while his eyes lit up.

 

He steered you over to his side with his snout. It was hard to understand what he wanted you to do, but you moved with him. He pushed you so that you were climbing over him. Did Minseok want you to get on his back? Maybe to take you back to the car? It wasn’t easy to sit on his back, no where as easy as it was on a horse. You tried to balance yourself as he stood up from the ground. It was hard and most likely you tugged at some of his fur in the process. He moved slowly at first around the clearing before taking off in another direction besides the car. You didn’t know what to do besides hold on tight and hoped he’d slow down. The wind was extremely cold as it ripped through you. You were thankful that Minseok told you to dress warmly now. The chill taking over your body would have been worse. Though a few moments later, Minseok slowed down to a stop. You let go of his fur and slid off his back, thankful to see the ground. So much so that you got a closer look as you collapsed to the ground thanks to your jelly legs.

“Let’s go inside and get warm”

Minseok’s voice hit your ears again. He walked ahead of you towards the cabin near where he stopped. You blushed at the view you had. There wasn’t just one full moon out tonight. You quietly giggled to yourself over the site before trying your best to walk to the entrance of the building.

The warmth of the cabin was a welcomed friend. You were in the living room you figured when you looked around. There was a couch, a few chairs, a televvision and luckily this living room included a nice warm fireplace. You almost ran to it to force the chill out of your body. Almost since your legs weren’t fully solid again.

“You know that if you took off some layers, you’ll get warmer faster.... and if I join you...”

“Minseok hush.”

Minseok chuckles as he moves through the cabin. He was taking everything lightly so far, pleased in how the situation was resolved. He knew you weren’t afraid or at least that is what you said. You didn’t act like it either, riding on his back to the cabin. It wasn't long before he sat next to you, passing you a steaming hot mug.

“Here this will help. I hope you like marshmallows Sara.”

You took the mug gratefully from him, watching the steam pour out of it. Minseok rested his hands in his lap as he he looked straight ahead at the cabin’s couch. He sighed closing his eyes for a moment. You brought the mug towards your lips when you noticed the soft looking flannel bottoms that Minseok put on. It was a shame you didn’t get another show from your boyfriend. In the time you’ve been together, you hadn’t seen much skin from him apart from tonight. Maybe seeing more of him will ease your mind in ways, yet again it would drive another part of it wild.

“This is my hide away... I found it when I turned the first time. It was abandoned back then, but now I own it and this land... It’ll be a great place to raise a family.”

Minseok turned to you, his eyes were slightly glazed over like he was waking up from a dream. He looked you over before questioning you.

“Are you warmed up Sara?”

“A little bit.”

Minseok took the mug from your hands before you actually took a sip. You protested until he pushed you over to lay down next to the fire place.

“Let me help you~”

Minseok took his place on top of you, his body molding into yours.

“Is this better?”

He whispers quietly as his lips were mere centimeters from your ear. His hot breath radiating across your cool skin. His lips traveled down a few inches to kiss the soft part of your neck. You gasp as Minseok’s lips worked on you, sending sparks throughout your body. Their warmth surprised you yet felt amazing with each peck. He then pulled away to focus on taking off your sweater, the same one he helped put on you before.

“Is this okay babe?”

Minseok’s eyes were looking from yours to the thin fabric of your shirt. He waited patiently for your okay before proceeding to expose your skin. Once that was off, he focus on the next barrier cloth in his way. His hands were shaking as he reached behind you to unclasp your bra. It came apart easily as it grew loose on your body. Minseok held his breath while removing the straps from your shoulders carefully before tossing the now useless item next to the your shirt. His mouth slacking as he admired you, the fire’s light dancing across your curves. His hands mapping along your hills, cupping them softly.

“Like what you see?”

He nodding as he softly kissed each of your breasts, moving from one to the other then back again.

“If only you didn’t fall asleep the other day~”

You couldn’t help yourself in teasing him. You giggled while feeling the the vibrations of his growl along your skin. He pulled away, looking back down at you. His dominance exuding from him.

“You want me to stop?”

You shook your head. Dear god you didn’t want him to stop. This all had been such a tease for yourself, you wanted the main course. You wanted your boyfriend fully here and now. Minseok moved on to the last of your clothing items, slipping them off your bottom half with a little help of course.

Now you laid, bare skin, against the floor. Looking down to Minseok who hadn’t moved back since he removed your panties. He seemed far away from you and to top it off He stop you from pushing his pants away before you were bare. You were curious what was going on in his head. Wasn’t he wanting the same thing too? As if Minseok was reading your mind, his hand grasped onto your knees, parting your legs. You watched as he moved closer to you, and not long did you feel his breath on your skin again.

“Oh shit~”

You sigh as pleasure spread through your body thanks to the work of Minseok’s tongue. His movements purposeful and quick causing a fire melting any chill from your body away.  The tension in your muscles began to build until Minseok rudely pulled away. You protested against his clearly bad choice.

“Why are you stopping?! Please don’t stop!! Please!”

Minseok chuckled at you before replacing a finger where his tongue had resided.

“I don’t plan on it love~”

He watched each movement you made as he adding another finger into the mix. You were like his living art work. Your reactions creating the most perfect imagery. The tilting of your head backwards. The quick rising of your chest from shallow breaths. The trembling of your legs. They all fueled his need, and like he said he didn’t plan to stop especially seeing you this way. Minseok increased the speed of his fingers, and with that pushed you over the edge the first time. You watched Minseok as you came down from your high. He had a smug look on his face as he marveled at your juices on his fingers. He caught you watching him, letting the juice drip down his fingers into his palm. His voice was raspy when he spoke.

“Turn around... ass up.”

You tried turning around facing the wood floor. Impatiently Minseok grabbed your hips, pulling you into position in front of him. His hands moved cupping your ass. He dragged out a sigh as he massages each cheek in rhythm. You turned your head to watch him. His eyes lusting over the prize before him. Minseok slapped your left cheek which caused you to produce a sharp whine.

“You’re mine now.”

His hands moved away from you to pull down his pants, releasing his member in its glory. It rested on your lower back as he rested on top of you. His breath echoed in your ear.

“All mine.”

Minseok moved a hand down to guide himself into you, siding in easily with how wet you were already. Each time he moved, produced a new curse from your lips. Minseok’s head buried into your shoulder as he gripped your shoulder tightly. He wasn’t taking it easy on you, moving quickly and sloppily. Though to you, it was the pure bliss burning through your body each time he drove deep within you. He kept his assault up until he snapped, ridding out his orgasm with short rough thrusts into you.

A few minutes later, Minseok pulled out of you, moving to lay on his back beside you. His left arm resting above his head while his eyes were closed and a big smile played on his face. You looked at him mad. Why? He barely put out the wildfire he created within you. You moved on top of him, straddling his body. He wasn’t getting away this easy, not this time. Minseok opened his eyes and chucked seeing your face looking down at him.

“I knew you liked to ride me” 


	6. Chapter 6 : Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream come true

Something was wrong. Any little thing set you off into a rage lately. The last time you were at work, you yelled at your stylist for bringing you a soda pop instead of water while you were getting ready for a show taping. Since that day you’ve been on vacation to relax. You had so much time you could take off, and you felt terrible after realizing what you did.  This wasn’t you, and you were searching why. You’re instant thoughts went to your relationship since you weren’t the only one who changed. Minseok has changed recently as well. He was overbearing and protective. The real issue to you was that you haven’t touched again since the few days you both were at the cabin. That was weeks ago now.

Tonight you were sitting on the couch with Minseok. He picked out a movie for you both to watch together to have an almost date night at home. Since you've been off, he increased these kinds of dates with you rather than go out. It was fine, but you really would like to leave the house once in a while even with what's going on with you. During the movie, he kept trying to pull you into him to cuddle, but you weren’t having it. You didn’t need his heat on top of your feverish body. The newest symptom and so far one of the most annoying one.

“Oh my god Minseok can you really knock it off?”

His face looked somewhat hurt when you kicked him away with your foot yet he tried to cuddle with you again. 

“Seriously Minseok?! You aren’t a fucking ice pack right now. Just leave me alone!”

“Sara? What’s wrong love?”

You could have snapped his neck. What’s wrong? He really asked that didn’t he... Was he blind? Has he not noticed the pain and frustration you’ve gone through for weeks now? All of these odd symptoms piling on top of you really wasn't noticeable to him?

“Are you serious? I’m going insane Minseok!! I don’t know ‘what’s wrong’ when everything seems to be!”

You took a pause to breathe, not  wanting to explode on the love of your life. Though thanks to that, your mind went right to relationship problem that you thought was one of the core reasons.

“Do you not love me anymore??”

Minseok tilted his head once the question came out into the open. He really did look like a dog trying to understand its human’s speech.

“Babe, why do you think that?”

You sighed dramatically. This is a habit you’ve picked up as well to cope with your increased agitation.

“You don’t touch me anymore...”

“What do you mean? I just was trying to cuddle with you and then you kicked me away.”

“Not like that Minseok and you know it. I mean Sex. SEX!! We haven’t had sex for weeks now! Maybe months?! I don’t know... you had enough of me back then and now you are going to leave me.” 

You curled into a little ball, crying into your hands. This feeling was disgusting, but you said it. You were honest with him. That’s exactly what you thought. You thought he got what he wanted, and soon will leave you. Then you felt a hand rubbing your back, Minseok was trying to soothe you. 

“I don’t ever want to leave you Sara. You are my one and only love.”

Those words. Those words rang through your ears, echoing in the silence. He didn’t want to leave yet why? You didn’t get a chance to ask as he continued speaking.

“And I’m trying to protect you, and our future.”

“Protect me? Protect me from what?”

You were so confused now. He confirmed that his intent was protecting you that’s why he’s been overbearing yet why? What’s to be protected from and what does this have to do with sex?

“Me... The world... I can’t trust anything.”

“I still don’t understand.”

Minseok bit his lip knowing once again he will have to reveal what he’s been hiding.

“Sara... you’re pregnant.” 

“What are you talking about Minseok? I can’t be! I had my period a few days ago” 

He was shaking his head. You were pregnant and he could tell. 

“You are. We can sense it. We know when our mate is with child. That’s why I needed to protect you. You and our child.”

If you weren’t crazy before, you definitely was now. You tried to understand Minseok honestly, but from what you were taught in school, there is no way you can be pregnant right now. You had your period aka no sperm and egg getting it on inside you. 

“Minseok that-“

“I’ll get you a test. I’ll prove it to you. Would you believe me then?”

You nodded in reply to him. 

“Then I’ll go... you stay there and relax. I’ll pick up something to eat for us so don’t even think about cooking. Just rest okay?”

You sighed then nodded again. If you were really pregnant than you should get used to him being protective. He would just be acting on instincts of being a father. If you were right though, you'd both need to talk. Its amazing he cares, but to you it is a little overbearing. Though soon you’ll know as Minseok finished putting on his shoes and left for town. You knew it would take a while with him getting food as well, but you were so anxious waiting. More thoughts came to mind while you wait in the quiet. Did you want Minseok to be right? Where you even ready for a family? You never talked to in-depth about children, but you knew he wanted a family of his own. That was a dream of his. It would be nice to have a little one who was part of you. Hopefully only the good parts though you were sure that’s never the case. 

“So I got Subway, but then I remembered you can’t have processed meats so I got a salad. Then I wasn’t sure if you wanted that so I got pizza as well...”

You looked by the doorway seeing Minseok with his arms filled with bags and food. You got up swiftly to help him, grabbing the pizza box from him. He followed you into the kitchen where you both emptied your hands. You spotted the small brown bag, knowing that had to be holding the box of pregnancy tests and grabbed it. You ran to the bathroom before Minseok could say anything. 

“Hey! I should be with you when you do it!”

You laughed while opening the box of two tests. 

“Yea right. You don’t need to be in here for me to pee on these things.”

“That’d be one hot Saturday night” 

You almost dropped one of the tests from laughing so hard. 

“Oh yea.... Sooooooo hot babe.”

You placed the tests on the counter before washing your hands. Now it was time to wait again so you made your way to the door where Minseok was behind. You opened it, giving him a genuine smile.

“Now we wait... how about we eat?”

Minseok nodded as he took your hand, leading you to the kitchen. You took out some plates from the cabinet, and passing one to him. You took some of the salad and a piece of pizza for yourself on your plate. You weren’t exactly hungry as the nerves ate at your stomach, but you should eat. Minseok must have nerves of steel with all the food he planned to eat. He placed his sandwich on his plate then piled two pizza slices on what room was left. You both moved to the table to eat yet no one touched their food. 

“You’re nervous too?”

Minseok nodded before resting his head in your shoulder. 

“I have to be right. If I’m not then I... we will be fine. I’m right.”

The quiet suffocated you both as you waited for your phone’s alarm. It seemed like ages as you leaned on each other. How has it not been five minutes yet. You had enough, taking your phone out to see the remaining time.

“Well fuck!”

The countdown on your phone was paused. You must have hit the start too many times when you hit start so it paused. Minseok mentally hit his forehead after seeing the screen.

“Come on my silly girl. Let’s see if they are done.”

Once in the bathroom, each of you took hold of a pregnancy test. You took a few breaths before looking at the test for yourself. It didn’t take long to see your results since the lines were screaming back at you.

“You got me so pregnant that you can see the lines from space!”

Minseok finally let out a laugh which caused a chain reaction to you. You hugged him tight, overjoyed yet scared. With Minseok though you knew you could do this. You knew you could do anything.

“Minseok? Can we move to the cabin?”

————————

It has been two weeks since both you and the baby were discharged from the hospital, and life couldn’t be any crazier. Your baby girl had the appetite of her dad, crying for more as soon as you’d set her down and clean up after nursing. After a few days of feedings, you noticed that you weren’t producing as much milk as your girl was demanding. Which gave you the hard decision to supplement with formula. Minseok saw how tired and stressed you were getting even with him taking the formula feedings, so he called in help. Mae and the other mates were overjoyed with the call, each taking shifts coming over to the cabin to give Minseok and you a break. You weren’t excited with the idea at first, but you were thankful in the end.

It was a normal evening, Mae was cleaning up the mess in bathroom while you were rocking your baby asleep after her bath. You just sat in the rocking chair when you heard him. 

“I WANT TO SEE DENI TOO!!!”

You jumped hearing your future brother-in-law yelling from downstairs. You looked down at your child, hoping that he didn’t wake her too much, though thankfully he didn’t. You heard Mae come from the bathroom sighing moments later. 

“I’ll take care of him... I’m sorry Sara. He is jealous.”

With that she left down the stairs to her mate arguing with Minseok. Even with her help, Jongdae still wasn’t backing down. 

“Why can’t I see DENI?!”

“Her name is Denali, and she is sleeping right now babe. You need to calm down or you will wake her up.”

The arguing only got  worse with Mae's arrival downstairs. You started to get worried that Denali would wake up fully, and that you would have an overtired baby on your hands. You decided it was enough, and made your way downstairs with her in your arms. You tried to be careful on the stairs while carrying her. A false move could really be detrimental in this situation. Soon you saw the scene that you only heard before. Jongdae was clearly upset before the other members of his pack, almost holding back what you knew could only be a loud yell. Did he really get this jealous? You felt bad for Mae, yet imprinting was one strange concept you would never understand.

"Sara! You know the doctor said you need to be resting!"

The others turned to so you finally entering the room, baby in your arms. Jongdae rushed over to you, not wasting the chance to see the new addition. 

"Wow... She is beautiful."

"Would you like to hold her Dae?"

His face lit up instantly upon your question to him. It was almost like you asked if he wanted to have the last piece of cake or something. he held his arms open, ready for you to pass your child to him.

"Be careful, she still can wake up any second."

Once she was in his arms, Jongdae's mood changed, he was in complete proud uncle mode. He was rocking her and cooing at her. You wouldn't have guessed he was upset and yelling before hand. 

"Mae... Can we have another?"

"No way Jongdae"

Jogdae pouted while looking at Mae. It wasn't long before she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. You walked over to Minseok who wrapped an arm around you. This was it. You. Him. Denali. The wolf pack. A crazy family that has now become your own. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a shorter chapter but I kind of liked ending it there... Also when any smut scenes are in a chapter I will put it in the summary or in a note before hand. Thank you.


End file.
